1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to window well structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Below grade windows often require the use of window wells to allow light and fresh air to enter into basements of homes and buildings. The window wells also provide escape routes for persons in the event of an emergency. In fact, building codes often require the presence of window wells for emergency exits. Although window wells have been used for over 100 years, often little thought has gone into their attractiveness. Most window well designs have focused primarily on the functional aspects of the window well.
Previously available window wells include window wells formed from metal. These metal window wells often included corrugation to add strength to the window well. These metal window wells are generally U-shaped and include flanges to mount the window well to the foundation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,828 (granted Nov. 10, 1987 to Kemp) discloses a window well structure comprising multiple superimposed U-shaped sections formed from sheet metal.
Other window well designs include decorative features. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,503 (granted Mar. 16, 1999 to Eichelberger) discloses a decorative window well having a plurality of planters coupled to the window well for supporting plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,455 (granted Nov. 26, 2002 to Poole) discloses a rigid window well structure formed from either a composite material or metal, that includes a step extending between a front wall and a side wall. The presence of the step between the front wall and the side wall purportedly increases the rigidity of the window well.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2003/0042074 (published Mar. 6, 2003 to Van Gilst) discloses a window well constructed using a rotomold process. This window well includes a thermoplastic wall and an integrated ladder in the wall of the window well. Other designs for window wells are shown in U.S. Pat. No. D472,978 (granted Apr. 8, 2003 to Oakley) and U.S. Pat. No. D466,224 (granted Nov. 26, 2002 to Oakely).
Despite the advantages of known window well structures, improvements are still being sought. For example, many of the window wells require extensive use of metal thereby consuming an expensive natural resource. Other known window wells may be difficult to manufacture, have an unreasonably high cost or lack adequate reinforcement.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein. The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.